Heap (comics)
The Heap is the name of several fictional comic book muck-monsters, the original of which first appeared in Hillman Periodicals' Air Fighters Comics #3 (Dec. 1942), during the period fans and historians call the Golden Age of Comic Books. The character was created by writer Harry Stein and artist Mort Leav, and revived in the 1980s by Eclipse Comics. Similar but unrelated characters appeared in comics stories published by Skywald in the 1970s and Image Comics in the 1990s. Publication history Hillman Following its debut Air Fighters Comics #3 (cover-dated Dec. 1942), the Heap reappeared as a guest character sporadically in that title.[http://www.comics.org/series/253/ Air Fighters Comics] at the Grand Comics Database With its fourth appearance, in the by-then re-titled Airboy Comics vol. 3, #9 (Oct. 1946), it became the star of a backup feature. That feature continued until the final issue, vol. 10, #4 (May 1953). Other artists associated with Hillman's Heap include Jack Abel, Paul Reinman, and Ernie Schroeder.[http://www.comics.org/series/426/ Airboy Comics] at the Grand Comics Database 's The Heap #1 (Sept. 1971): A similar but unrelated character. Cover art by Tom Sutton and Jack Abel.]] In 1986, Eclipse Comics, having acquired rights to some Hillman characters, began publishing a new Airboy comic with the Heap as a supporting character. The Heap also appeared in the Eclipse title The New Wave, where the creature was considered by some members of that group to be a member. Eclipse Comics went bankrupt and ceased operations in the 1990s. Image Comics purchased the Eclipse assets, including the Heap.The Heap at Don Markstein's Toonopedia A version of Baron von Emmelman also appears in the novel The Bloody Red Baron, part of the Anno Dracula series by Kim Newman. Here he and the other great pilots of the First World War are vampires, and his monstrous form is the result of experiments to improve his vampiric abilities. Similar from other publishers A similar character called The Heap, who did not share the original character's origin or identity, appeared in the publisher Skywald's black-and-white horror-comics magazine Psycho, in most issues from #2-13 (March 1971 - July 1973).[http://www.comics.org/series/2013/ Psycho (Skywald, 1971 series] at the Grand Comics Database This version was created by writer Charles McNaughton and the longtime penciler-inker team of Ross Andru & Mike Esposito. Andru quickly took over scripting as well, later teaming with penciler-inker Pablo Marcos, who remained after editor Al Hewetson took over the writing. The final two stories were drawn by Xavier G. Vilanova,Xavier G. Vilanova at the Lambiek Comiclopedia variously credited at Skywald and elsewhere as simply "Vilanova" or "Villanova".Arndt, Richard J. "The Complete Skywald Checklist" (scroll down to Nightmare #9) This Heap also starred in the one-shot comics magazine The Heap #1 (Sept. 1971), written by Robert Kanigher and penciled by Tom Sutton.[http://www.comics.org/series/2010/ The Heap (Skywald, 1971)] at the Grand Comics Database The company went defunct later that decade, and historians are uncertain whether it had formally acquired character rights from Hillman, which had ceased publishing in the mid-1950s. Marvel Comics writer/editor Roy Thomas, a fan of the original Heap character and a co-creator of Marvel's muck monster the Man-Thing), said he suggested that Skywald revive the Heap: Another similar character debuted in Image Comics' Spawn #73 (June 1998), reimagined by writers Todd McFarlane and Brian Holguin and penciler Greg Capullo.[http://www.comics.org/issue/61831/ Spawn #73 (June 1998)] at the Grand Comics Database In 2011, Moonstone Books published a three-issue miniseries starring the Heap. Though this character is described as a "concept created by Charles Knauf" in the credits, he shares the same origin as the Hillman version, albeit with a different look and Norse mythology elements. Fictional character biography Hillman/Eclipse version The original Heap was formerly Baron Eric von Emmelman (his last name also sometimes spelled Emmelmann), a World War I German flying ace who was shot down in 1918 over a Polish swamp. Clinging to the smallest shred of life through sheer force of will (and, as it was later revealed, with the mystic help of the nature goddess Ceres), through the decades his body decayed and intermingled with the vegetation around him, becoming one with the marshland itself until at last it arose from the muck during the early years of World War II as The Heap. Resembling a huge humanoid haystack whose most visible facial feature was a dangling root-like snout, the mute monstrosity first battled the lupine-cowled Blackhawk-style Allied ace Skywolf before turning against its fellow Germans who were now fanatical followers of the evil Nazi cause. Then it took to wandering the globe, helping in its semi-mindless and often misunderstood way those in need and battling those monsters more malevolent than itself. Capable of both savage violence and a surprising gentleness, for a time the Heap even had an unwilling "kid sidekick" of sorts in the form of Rickie Wood, a young boy whose remote control model biplane stirred murky memories of its former life.Roy Thomas, "Heaping It On: A Personal And Historical Introduction", Roy Thomas Presents THE HEAP Volume One, PS Artbooks Ltd., 2012 ISBN 1848634633 ISBN 978-1848634633 Skywald version The Skywald version was pilot Jim Roberts, who accidentally crashed his cropduster plane into a tank of liquid nerve gas at an Army toxic waste dump and was horribly mutated into a jagged-fanged, long-tongued and glaring-eyed brute whose hideous blob-like body was virtually indestructible, bullets passing with a minimum of damage through the slimy gelatinous green "earth matter" which had replaced his fleshly form and which could regenerate against any injury up to and including near total incineration by a bolt of lightning.Jeff Rovin, Encyclopedia of Monsters, Checkmate Books, 1990 ISBN 0816023034 ISBN 978-0816023035 Unlike the previous incarnation, this Heap while mute was no mindless monstrosity and retained his human intelligence, allowing readers to share his every anguished thought as he wandered the world in a desperate attempt to find some method to either cure or kill himself.Roy Thomas, "Heaping It On: A Personal And Historical Introduction", Roy Thomas Presents THE HEAP Volume One, PS Artbooks Ltd., 2012 Image version The Image Comics version in Spawn, a series about a conflicted, mostly Earth-bound servant of Hell, reimagined The Heap as a bum named Eddie Beckett. Beckett was murdered after finding a bag of necroplasm, a supernatural substance of which Spawn's body is composed. The necroplasm reacted with his body, causing the earth and trash around him to collect and meld with his corpse. The Heap fought Spawn on at least two occasions, each time swallowing and engulfing Spawn and sending him to the mysterious Greenworld, an other-dimensional representation of nature. See also *Man-Thing *Swamp Thing *Sludge *It! References Category:Spawn characters Category:Plant characters Category:Eclipse Comics characters Category:Fictional aviators Category:Comics characters introduced in 1942